Set Your Heart
by Kerry3
Summary: An examination of the beginning of a relationship.


Title: Set Your Heart (1/1)  
Author: Kerry  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Seriously? Everything up through, including, and especially, Phase One.  
Category: Post-Ep, Romance (S/V), Syd POV  
Summary: An examination of the beginning of a relationship.  
Archive: That would be lovely, just please let me know where.  
Feedback: Crave it like chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream.  
Disclaimer: I wish I had looks like Sydney. I wish I had a guy like Vaughn. I wish I had a best friend like Weiss or pre-dead Francie. I don't have any of these. Nor do I have anything in the Alias world (unless you want my Alias: Declassified and Alias novels). JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and a bunch of other people own all this stuff.  
Author's Notes: This story didn't quite start out as being quite this long. I imagined a 3-4 pager when I started writing. When I hit seven, I'm like, 'alright, not bad.' It finished at fifteen. I'd like to thank everyone on the Sydney-and-Vaughn list for encouraging me to write this, and a special shout-out to my Sirens, Flip and Dani. You guys are the encouragement that gets me through the day. Thanks to the both of them, also for their wonderful help with the title. Also, thanks to Secret Agent Fan (http://www.efanguide.com/~alias/episodes/) for providing such a wonderful resource. Thanks to my two great betas, Lisa and Kat. You guys gave me the encouragement I needed to post this. Thanks so much! It also is a little late, so just pretend you haven't seen Double Agent yet. 'Cause none of this really fits in… though I guess, actually it still could… it's the in between time from the end of Phase One before Double Agent starts. Actually, it all does fit, except for the little part about Alice. Also, there are flashbacks. I don't want to say more to upset the fluidity of the piece. (Assuming I achieved my goal, of course)  
  
  
Set Your Heart  
(NDKerry@optonline.net)   
  
  
It's simply amazing. Just yesterday I was on an airplane, pretending to be a call girl. Now, I'm standing in the middle of a destroyed SD-6. But the most incredible part is that Michael Vaughn's arms are wrapped around me, and his lips are on mine.  
  
It's quite possibly the most amazing kiss in the history of kissing.  
  
Eventually, we pull back. We certainly managed to put our 'how long can you go without breathing' training to good use today. He doesn't release me from his arms...just quietly holds me, still giving me strength. I look up at him and smile-- I'm all right now.   
  
"You did it," he whispers to me. I have a flashback, from one of our first meetings. 'This is not about cutting off an arm of the monster. This is about killing the monster,' he told me. It took a long time for those words to sink in.   
  
'It won't always be like this, right?'  
  
'It will end.'  
  
We did it. We killed the monster. It's over. I feel vaguely like Beowulf after defeating Grendel.   
  
"Not just me," I say with a smile.   
  
"Because of you," he tells me, and I hear the echo of our conversation from the last time he was in SD-6, when we spoke those same words to each other.  
  
'For Danny. For you--for us.' Those are the words I think to myself, but do not say. Instead, I lean my face in towards him again, and again, his lips meet mine. It's softer this time, sweeter. And shorter.  
  
"We still didn't get Sloane," I say, and immediately feel him tense up. Great job, Syd. Way to keep the romance alive. I shake my head a little. Can't I even enjoy one moment with this man without ruining it?  
  
Slowly he drops his arms from around me. "We will, Syd," he tells me, his voice a little strained. If you listen closely, you can hear the official 'Agent Bristow' instead of Syd. In this one moment, we are both reminded that we are not out of danger yet, and that we really shouldn't be so quick to join hands (and lips, and potentially other...things) in celebration of our newfound relationship. We still need to be professional. Not that we ever have. Well, rarely ever. 'Do you have any questions about the mission?' He had asked me once...something must have happened at headquarters, he must have gotten in trouble because of me...it was the...coldest I ever saw him. I don't ever want it to be like that with us again. Especially not right now, not when we've just crossed some magical line that we really can't go back over.  
  
'Think about it. What you do. Hockey can wait. I don't think what you're doing here can.'  
  
I nod, and then grin at him, trying to alleviate a little of our tension. "Well, that was something, wasn't it?"  
  
He grins back. "Which part?" And I'm delighted when I see his forehead wrinkles smooth themselves out.  
  
'Whatever. Uhm, look...if you don't like it, just...don't tell me.'  
  
"Y'know, everything," I say casually. Then, off his raised eyebrow, I admit, "Especially this last part right here."  
  
He leans in, and to my utter amazement, kisses my forehead. It's so gentle, so sweet...so loving. "I know that Sloane is still out there," he begins, "And I know that we have to find him, that we still shouldn't do this..." he says, gesturing to the two of us, "or even feel like this...but, I have to admit, that I can't care right now."  
  
"I'm glad," I tell him, still smiling. "Just think of how well we worked together before...how much better we'll work together now."  
  
'So what are you thinking? That maybe we shouldn't be working together?'  
  
He laughs. "I like that way of looking at it."  
  
'That's what I was thinking. But then I thought, we are great together.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Weiss comes up to us. "Done yet?"  
  
'What is this, the flirting corner?'  
  
I blush a little and look down at the ground, tucking my hair behind my ear, and if I'm not mistaken, I notice Vaughn turning a shade of red, as well. "We were" he starts to try and explain our way out of it, but is cut off by Weiss.  
  
"Playing tonsil hockey. I know," he says, and smirks. "Seriously, Mike loves hockey of any kind," he tells me. I can't help but laugh.  
  
"Sydney, your dad was taken to Good Samaritan. Medics say he'll be fine, they just want to keep him for observation," Weiss reports, placing his hand on my arm gently. "He's lucky you were here and knew where he was being held," he tells me gently.  
  
I nod and smile, a little shaky. "Thanks, Weiss." I see Vaughn looking at me, concerned.  
  
"You okay?" he asks me softly. I nod again. "Syd...there's going to be a lot of paperwork to do, and the debrief is going to be pretty huge, but there's nothing that can't wait until after I take you to see your dad."  
  
"I'm sure Kendall won't mind you putting off the mission brief to play chauffeur," Weiss says sarcastically. I see Vaughn shoot Weiss a look, and even though I know Weiss is only half-serious, I know he's right--that Kendall probably wouldn't find the situation nearly as amusing.  
  
"Weiss is right, Vaughn. I'll do my debrief later, but I don't think Kendall will appreciate both of us postponing it." And let's try to keep Kendall as unpissed at us as possible for now, 'cause once he finds out about...us...whatever kind of 'us' this is right now, lord knows he's going to be on our warpath.  
  
"Syd," he starts out, but I shake my head.   
  
"Thank you, though," I reply quietly. He nods, acquiescing to me.  
  
"Well, you guys ready to get out of here, or what?" Weiss asks, effectively  
lightening the mood again. I know that Vaughn won't answer until I say that I'm ready, so I take one long look around at the office I spent so many hours in these past eight years. I can still remember both the pride I felt when I started, and the horror I felt when I returned after learning the truth. This place holds many memories for me, and while the office was a vehicle for evil, I find I am a little surprised to discover that not all of the memories I have from this place are bad. The camaraderie I shared with Dixon, our desks back-to-back. Even the time I spent with Noah here. I take a few deep breaths and nod at the two men who are now watching me intently, as I file away all my memories.   
  
'The place you're going to is swank. I mean, it's like, super-swank.'   
  
"Let's go." I see Vaughn's face break into a grin, partially in relief that I'm not stuck in some memory of the past, I'm sure. Weiss leads the way out, and Vaughn gently places his hand on my back to guide me out.  
  
We get to the SUV, and Weiss climbs in first, leaving the backseat for me and Vaughn. I smile at him in thanks, and he gives me a dismissive shrug, his way of telling me it's no big deal. Once situated, I'm only a little surprised when Vaughn's hand finds my own. I glance over at him and smile. This thing between us is both new and old at the same time, and exciting and comforting, too.  
  
It's funny--it's something that's been brewing for so long between us.   
  
'Speaking of which, I got you something.'  
  
It's something that I didn't want to admit to at first.  
  
'Maybe he likes you.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Maybe he does.'  
  
'No, he doesn't like me.' Funny that Will knew it before I did. He knew it long before he knew of Vaughn's existence. I wonder if Will knew before I did that I returned those feelings.  
  
Because even though I felt it, lord knows it certainly took me long enough to say anything.  
  
'Vaughn, can I tell you something?' I knew that it wasn't going to be me that would be sick. I knew that I had been too chicken to admit to my feelings. But I also knew, lying in that cot across from him, that if anything happened to him and I didn't tell him...and yet how easily I was dissuaded from confessing everything to him once the doctor appeared.  
  
My biggest fear came to fruition when I saw him lying there in that hospital bed. Knowing I had done this to him. If it weren't for me, he never would have come into contact with that virus. Never once did he blame or accuse me. He was only worried for my safety.  
  
'How dangerous?'  
  
'Getting the serum? Nah, it'll be easy...Couple days and you'll be doing wind sprints.'  
  
'Be careful. Syd...sorry...I'm so tired.' I hold his hand a little tighter as I remember that last time when we held hands. I can feel as he turns his gaze on me. I take a moment to collect myself, and taking a breath, I turn to him and smile.  
  
I can fool so many people. I'm probably the world's best liar, but if not, then I'm certainly in the top three. But I can tell that he doesn't believe my smile. He's not nearly as good a liar as I am. I see the wrinkles gather on his forehead as he gazes at my face, trying to figure out what's going on in my head.  
  
"Okay?" he asks, so softly I almost don't hear it. I nod back, the concern doing more to disarm my façade than any threats could ever do. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. And that's all he needs to go into protective mode.   
  
"C'mere," he whispers, tugging gently on my arm to get me to move closer. I scoot over, and his hand leaves mine as his arm snakes around my back, holding me to him. He rests his head on the top of mine, and I feel his breath in my hair. "We'll talk later, okay?" he asks me softly. I nod a little, not wanting to disturb his head...I like it where it is.  
  
We ride the rest of the way back to headquarters in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The SUV empties quickly once we get back to the Operations Center. In an attempt to appear a little more professional, Vaughn and I are no longer holding hands, merely walking beside each other. Immediately, Kendall gathers the entire team together to give a quick congratulations and recap of what happened in all the other cells. As he speaks, it slowly begins to sink inthe Alliance is gone. I'm no longer a double agent. Half of the lies in my life can now go away.   
  
'I'm not sitting here to pick up the ins and outs of Langley procedure. I am sitting here for one reason only, and that is to destroy SD-6!'  
  
'After which I am out! I want no more of this spy crap, that's why I went to you in the first place...Two months. Tops. And then I am out. I walk.'  
  
The speech ends rather quickly--Kendall isn't the best at mushy victory speeches. Most of the agents get right to writing up the mission brief, filing things, or other assorted tasks that need to be completed. I turn to Weiss and Vaughn.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. I want to check on Dad...make sure he didn't break himself out," I say with a smile.   
  
"Give me a call later," Vaughn replies.  
  
"Yeah. Bye..." And with that I turn and walk, faking my confidence at leaving Vaughn, just after I've gotten him in my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving at the hospital, I knock on the door to Dad's room, opening it at the same time. "Dad?" I ask, peering in.  
  
"Sydney," he says, a little surprised.  
  
"Hey," I smile in relief, fully entering the room and closing the door behind me. I sit down in the hard plastic chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a lab rat," he replies dryly. I grin.  
  
"I'm a little surprised to see you still here," I admit.  
  
"Did you think I was just going to pick up and walk out of the hospital?"  
  
"Like you didn't think of it?"  
  
"They threatened to put guards outside my door," he admits. "And I'm on the fourth floor, so the window is out, as well."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Is it true? The Alliance is really gone?"  
  
I nod. "It's true. CIA and a bunch of other intelligence forces raided all twelve cells at the same time. They've all been taken down." I smile broadly. "We're free."  
  
"We're not completely out of the woods yet, Sydney. You mustn't let your guard down. Sloane is still out there. Not to mention the fact that there might be people still watching us. Why are we not being held by the CIA right now when all of the other people who worked for SD-6 were? It's not going to take long before people realize who the moles were. 'Eternal vigilance is the price of liberty'," the Voice of Reason quotes.   
  
I guess this isn't the time to mention Vaughn. Of course, I'm still not sure where my relationship with my father is when it comes to mentioning guys in my life. Somehow I can't see Vaughn and my dad going out for beers anytime soon.  
  
"Dixon hates me," I confess instead. My father raises his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before he puts together the puzzle of Dixon's involvement in this.  
  
"You asked Dixon to get the code," he states. When I nod, he continues. "You had to tell him the truth in order to do that." I nod again. "He cares for you very deeply, Sydney, and he's always trusted you." My father reaches his hand out to grasp my own. "You've just given him some of the worst news of his life. Remember how you felt when you found out. Dixon will come around, and when he realizes you kept him from the truth to protect him, he will begin to trust you again."  
  
"I hope so," I whisper, closing my eyes briefly to contain my emotions. "I never wanted him hurt."  
  
"He will realize that eventually." He pauses. "Dixon and Marshall...they're in custody right now?" I nod.  
  
"They're going to let them join the CIA, right, Dad? Dixon and Marshall...they'll want to help us. They didn't know anything about SD-6. They really thought..." I drift off. My father knows this. And he doesn't need me laying out all these problems at his feet right now. My father nods in understanding. He pauses, then clears his throat, and I can he's got something he wants to say, and that I'm probably not going to like it.  
  
"So, how is...Agent...Vaughn?" Though he struggles a bit with the question, but as is his usual, he never actually uses sentences fillers like 'uh' or 'ahem'. It almost makes me grin, but I realize that we're about to be treading on thin ice here. I figure I'll sit back and let him take the initial control of the situation.  
  
"He's fine," I say, as casually as possible. "Why?"  
  
"SD-6 is gone." I nod my confirmation. "You're no longer a double agent. Theoretically, it would no longer put you in lethal danger if you two...became...closer," he says, again struggling at the end of this sentence, and I'm not sure if it's because he's not sure how to phrase it, or if he just can't quite grasp the idea of me and Vaughn together.  
  
"If we did, we'd still have to be careful, at least until Sloane has been taken into custody," I say, dancing around the unasked question.  
  
My father nods. "And even after that. Sydney...you need to always be careful. You have been exposed to so much...you have an enormous expanse of knowledge regarding how SD-6 and the Alliance operated...even with the Alliance gone, people could still want to know what you know...perhaps to rebuild a new Alliance. You must always be careful."   
  
Great. Thanks there, Dad, for that sunny outlook on the rest of my life. Not that those thoughts hadn't gone through my mind, I was just trying to keep them down for as long as possible. "I know," I reply quietly.  
  
"That being said, I have the feeling that there is nothing that Agent Vaughn wouldn't do to ensure your safety...or your happiness," he adds. I look up quickly. Did Dad almost approve of Vaughn? As someone for me to be with? The corners of his mouth quirk up into a hint of a smile. "You think I didn't realize you had feelings for each other?"  
  
"I never thought you'd express an almost approval of Vaughn," I admit with a grin.  
  
"I know how much you want a normal life, Sydney, but I don't know how normal your life can ever be. On the other hand, I know that Vaughn wants you happy, and I know that he will try to make your life as normal as it can possibly be. Be careful, Sydney. But be happy."  
  
"Thanks Dad," I tell him, trying to will my voice not to waver. I'm crying far too much today. Not that it hasn't been emotionally draining, but I'm supposed to be good at compartmentalizing my feelings.  
  
The nurse comes to the door, reminding me that after midnight is far past visiting hours. I give a nod in submission as she backs out. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay, Dad?" I ask, standing up.  
  
"Come early, I won't be here long." I roll my eyes at his response.  
  
"You will be here for as long as they tell you they want you here," I tell him in my firmest voice. "You scared the hell out of me today," I add, far quieter.  
  
I can see his expression soften. "Believe me, you're not getting rid of me any time soon," he says with a smile. I smile back at him. He gestures me towards the bed, and I lean over. He pulls me into an embrace. "Thank you, Sydney, for what you did for me today. I...appreciate it very much."  
  
"Anytime," I reply softly. I start to head out the door, but pause. In this day of endings and new beginnings, there's still something that should have been said a long time ago, that neither of us have been willing to take the chance to say. "I love you, Dad."  
  
I see a full smile grow on his face. "I love you, too, Sweetheart." I return his smile before slipping out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming out of the hospital room, I walk down the hall, crossing my arms, thinking about the conversation I just had with my father, and not really paying attention to my surroundings. I glance up as I hear someone clearing his throat, and when I do, I see Vaughn right in front of me.  
  
"How's your dad?"   
  
I nod. "He'll be fine. He's still fighting having to stay...they already threatened to put guards outside his door." Vaughn grins, not doubting me at all.  
  
We stand there for a moment, not exactly knowing what to say to each other. Finally Vaughn clears his throat again. "Uhm, can I take you home?" He asks my shoes.  
  
'What you said about wanting to go to a hockey game... wanting me to be part of your life... I, uh, I think I wasn't clear about something. That it would be nice to be in public with you, to actually get to look at you. Grab a pizza or go to a hockey game. I-I just... I wasn't clear that I would really like that, too.'  
  
I smile at him. "Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks." His eyes reach my own, and he returns the smile. He reaches for my hand and leads me out of the hospital to his car.  
  
"You have such a government-issue car," I tell him, as he opens the door for me. "I've always wanted to mention that to you."  
  
"Well, considering it *is* a government-issue car, I'll take that as a compliment," he replies smoothly. He starts up the car and leaves the parking lot. Once he's on the road, he reaches over and takes my hand again. "So, uhm, I have a vague idea of where you live, but you'll need to give me specific directions."   
  
I give him the directions, mentioning landmarks as we pass them: "That's where I fell off the monkey bars and broke my arm when I was five...that's the library I used to hang out in...that's the ice cream place I went on my first date..." I blush as I mention that last one.  
  
"First date, huh?" He asks with a grin. I nod. "And who had the honor of being Sydney Bristow's first date?"  
  
I groan. "Oooh, you don't really want to hear about this."  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I do. C'mon Syd...spill the beans."  
  
I shake my head, unable to believe I am about to tell Vaughn about my first date. "His name was Tommy. Tommy Riley."  
  
"Tommy Riley," Vaughn repeats, his face crinkling as he says the name.  
  
"What?" I ask with a laugh.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then what was that face for?"  
  
"I dunno...doesn't sound like the name of someone you'd be attracted to."  
  
"Vaughn...I was thirteen." I interrupt our conversation, however, as we pull onto my block. "That's it, down there on the right. Fifteen-thirty-one."  
  
He nods, pulling up in front of my driveway. "Syd...you know I can't come in, right? I mean...Francie...she can't know anything yet..."  
  
'I have a crush on a guy from work.'  
  
'Really? Who is he?'  
  
'Someone in my department. We've worked together for about a year now.'  
  
'So why haven't I met this guy?'  
  
"Hold that thought." I whip out my cell phone and dial my home number. I hear the answering machine pick up. I turn to him and smile. "No one's home." My smile fades a moment as I realize why. "I told Will to get Francie and get away. I should call Will...tell him they can come back..." I stop when Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow. Just to make sure." I look at him and smirk.  
  
"You just want me alone to have your way with me, Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Sydney…" he pauses and sighs. "I do...but...and it's not that I don't, you have no idea how much I do...but first I want to make sure you and Will and Francie are safe." He pauses again. "But...we still do need to have our talk, and if no one's home...all I need is an invitation," he finishes, giving me one of his heart-stopping grins.  
  
"Would you like to come inside, Vaughn?" I ask, returning the grin--which quickly fades when he shakes his head, 'no'. "No?" I ask, confused.  
  
"Sydney...I do have a first name, you know." I look down, blushing a little. He's always been 'Vaughn' to me.   
  
"Sorry...Michael..." I say quietly, trying it out.  
  
"Hey..." he starts, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We'll take it slow on that one, okay?" He grins. "But in the meantime, I'd love to come in and see the Sydney Bristow-abode."  
  
We get out of the car, and he follows me up to the house, keeping his hand on my back, and most likely watching for anything suspicious. I open the door to my place, dropping the keys on the breakfast counter. I turn to face him. "Welcome to my humble home."  
  
He looks around appreciatively. "Aren't you going to give me the grand tour?"  
  
"Sure." I stand him in the middle of the living room. "This is the living room." Turning him slightly, I gesture to another area. "This is the kitchen." Taking two steps forward, I point to a door. "That's the bathroom. Very important." And then, making a vague gesture down the hall, "And down there are the bedrooms. Well, two real bedrooms, and one's a study-slash-bedroom that Will's taken over." I turn him to face me again. "Welcome to my humble home."   
  
He grins. "Syd...don't quit your day job to be a tour guide. You suck at it."  
  
I slap his arm playfully. "Y'know, I can't be amazing at *everything* I do. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." I watch out of the corner of my eye as he sinks onto one end of the couch. "This place is very you," he calls over to me, shifting so he can watch me in the kitchen.  
  
"Is that payback for my government-issue car comment?" I joke. He smiles. "How do you like your coffee?"  
  
"Black...just a little sugar, thanks."  
  
I make the coffee and bring over his coffee, as well as tea for myself. He notices the teabag hanging out of my cup as I sit down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Not a coffee drinker?"  
  
"I am...I just try not to at night," I admit. "Francie and I usually curl up with a cup of tea and chat about our days...when I'm actually in the country, that is," I give a bit of a bitter smile.  
  
'So I had a blood test today for the health insurance and there was this guy there, giving blood. And he's kinda cute so I look over and I smile at him...I was thinking, "My smile made a man go weak in the knees." Hey, ooh, how was--uh, any news about that guy Michael from work?'  
  
'No. There's not going to be. I realized it's not worth fantasizing about. Nothing's ever going to come of it.'  
  
"Those days are over now...if you want them to be."  
  
I shake my head. "Not yet. We still need to find Sloane. And where the hell was Sark? I'd like to stick his stuck-up ass in a cozy CIA prison cell. Can we press charges for being obnoxious?"  
  
Vaughn chuckles. "I'll talk to Kendall. See what we can do."  
  
I smile in return. "Thanks."  
  
There's a bit of an awkward pause as I can almost hear Vaughn trying to decide how he wants to bring this up. Finally, just as he's about to speak, I chime in with my impeccable timing and tact. "Tell me that you're not still with Alice." I can see his eyebrows shoot up, and the telltale forehead wrinkles begin to appear. "Vaughn...you're not still with Alice, are you?"  
  
I sigh in relief as I see him shake his head. "No. I, uhm, kind of tried to explain that to you...Alice and I broke up shortly after I got out of the hospital. But she's a good person, and someone I care about. When I heard her father died...I wanted to be there for her. As a friend. We're still friends, Sydney. But she knows...well, she knows that I have feelings for another woman."  
  
'What about--is it Alice?'  
  
'Yeah. We broke up.'  
  
I nod. "And...she's ok with it?"  
  
"Well, I think she would have preferred it if it was her that I had those feelings for, but she does understand. I'm lucky to have her as a friend."  
  
"She's lucky to have you," I tell him softly.  
  
'Michael's been amazing. He's...'  
  
'He's an amazing guy.'  
  
"Thanks." He puts the mug down on the coffee table, on top of a magazine. Then he takes the mug out of my hand and does the same. He pulls me into his arms. "Sydney...I want you in my life. I'm not asking for promises or guarantees, but I would like to explore this thing that we've got going between us. It won't be easy, especially in the beginning, but I'd really like to give us a shot." I lean back against his chest. "What do you say?" He murmurs into my hair.  
  
'You need me to tell you what? That when you're on operations, I can't sleep at night. That when we're in debrief I have to force myself to remember what the hell we're supposed to be reviewing. When all I want to do is kiss you.'  
  
"This was the big talk?" I ask with a grin. I feel his arms move slightly, and before I realize it, his fingers are at my ribs, trying to tickle me. While normally not very ticklish, I feel myself squirming, and even giggling, as he tickles me more and more. Finally, I manage to turn around, planting my lips on his. As soon as the tickling stops I grab his hands and pull back from the kiss.  
  
"Tease," he laughs.  
  
"Guilty as charged." I lean back against him, with my head on his shoulder. "And by the way, I'd like that a lot," I tell him, answering his previous question. I watch as his face relaxes into a comfortable smile. We sit like this for a few moments, just enjoying being able to do it.  
  
"Syd?" he asks after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were you thinking about? In the van?"  
  
"You." I pause, taking a breath to make sure I can get through this calmly. "I was thinking about how I almost lost you. How I almost never got the chance to tell you how I feel. How for so long I was too scared to admit to anything, and then, when I was ready, I let myself not tell you."  
  
"You didn't almost lose me. But you did save my life. And it's not like that was the only time, Sydney. Even if I didn't know exactly how you felt, I always knew you cared. And I always hoped that you knew that I did, as well."  
  
I nod. "I did. You've done so much for me, Michael. I don't even know how to thank you for putting up with me for so long."  
  
"Well, first of all, Michael is a good way to start. And secondly, I was just glad that you had *someone* in your life that you could go to...that you could trust. And I must confess to a little selfish joy, knowing that I was the one lucky enough to be your confidante."  
  
I smile. "And what a good-looking confidante you are."  
  
"You think so, huh?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely," I tell him, tucking my hair back as I turn to look up at him.  
  
"Well, I've got to tell you, Agent Bristow, that you're not so bad to look at, yourself." He leans in towards me, and soon our lips are brushing again. His arms slide around my waist, and I lean in closer to him, my hands finding their way to his hair and the back of his neck. Eventually we pull apart to breathe.  
  
"Y'know, your father's not going to be too pleased when he finds out about us."  
  
"He said just to be careful."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"He pretty much figured it out. He's a fairly bright guy, Vaughn."  
  
"You're right, Bristow." I crinkle my face at this.  
  
"I'm trying, okay? 'Vaughn' is kind of ingrained in me by now."  
  
"I know," he agrees. "We'll work on it." I notice him glance at his watch.  
  
"I don't even want to know what time it is."  
  
"I know. But I...should be going." Reluctantly, he stands up, removing his arms from me in the process. I follow his lead, and we head for the door. He turns back to me, his face serious, the wrinkles firmly in place. "If you need to talk during the night, call me, okay? I mean it."   
  
'When you're at your absolute lowest, at your most depressed, just remember that you can always... you know. You got my number.' I nod.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'You might feel alone in all this, like you don't have an ally. I'm you ally. Never question that.'  
  
"Get some sleep. I don't want to see you at the office before noon, ok?" He searches my eyes, looking for the promise.  
  
"What time are you going to be in?"  
  
'Sorry I called you on the weekend. It's just that I needed to talk to you.'  
  
"Whenever I wake up."  
  
'You don't ever have to apologize for calling me.'  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Which will probably be around eight or so," he adds.  
  
"I'll be in by nine."  
  
He rolls his eyes. "I'll have security escort you out of the building if I see you in before noon."  
  
"Like I couldn't take those guys."  
  
He chuckles. "Fine. Eleven."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ten-thirty."  
  
"Deal," I grin.  
  
"That's what you wanted all along."  
  
"I'm a woman who knows how to get what she wants."  
  
"I haven't doubted that from the moment I met you."  
  
'I have an instinct.'   
  
'This watch belonged to my father. It's broken now, but it used to keep perfect time. And when he gave it to me, he said, "You could set your heart by this watch." It stopped October 1st -- the day we met.'  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He nods. "Thanks for everything, Michael."  
  
'Seriously...don't explain. I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
He leans in for one more kiss--a very chaste one, compared to all the others.   
  
"See you tomorrow," he confirms softly. In an instant, he opens the door and is through it, and his car is slowly driving away.  
  
'Are you romantically interested in anyone? Could be a question.'  
  
"Yeah. I am," I murmur, watching the car turn off my block.  
  
END.


End file.
